coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 927 (12th November 1969)
Plot Betty thinks that Elsie will get off due to her looks. Cyril sees Sheila giving Dot a dirty look. Val starts to grow weary of Ken's complaining about his shoulder. Ray writes to the Flemings and tells them he's on the mend. The magistrates start to give their verdict. Emily can't get away from reading to Albert in his sickbed. He bores her with First World War stories and complains to Val about his meals. The magistrates dismiss the case on the grounds of insufficient evidence as there were contradictory statements about the telephone message that Dot gave to Elsie. Annie beats Jack at pontoon and makes him continue to take things easy. Mr Maddox-Smith asks Elsie if he can speak with her and Dot at No.11. Annie is put out when Betty joins in the card game and beats her. Audrey reveals that someone saved Minnie's life by giving her first aid on the spot and stopping the bleeding. Annie starts a collection for Reg Ellis's family. Sheila goes for Hilda in the Rovers when she slags Elsie off. Maddox-Smith tells Elsie and Dot that there will always be a shadow hanging over the two of them and asks them to resign from Miami Modes to avoid hurtful speculation in the future - they do so. Albert wants to move in with the Barlows but Val refuses to have him. Elsie throws Dot out and she leaves with their friendship broken forever. Ken is appalled when Val changes her mind and lets Albert move in with them. Sheila leaves and Elsie walks her to the bus stop. Ray writes a cheerful letter to the residents and Annie reads it out in the pub. Cyril reports that he isn't on the mend at all - he's just heard that he took three steps when trying to get out of bed and collapsed. Elsie arrives home and sees a suitcase in her back room, a dirty plate on the table and hears someone walking about upstairs. Cast Regular cast *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Sheila Crossley - Eileen Mayers (Credited as "Sheila Birtles") *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Cyril Turpin - William Moore Guest cast *Dot Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Mr Maddox-Smith - Sydney Tafler *Mr Palmer - Michael Hawkins *Chief Inspector Stanley - Michael Hall *Chairman Magistrate - Antony Brown (Credited as "Anthony Brown") *Clerk of Court - Antony Higginson *Court Usher - Joseph Holroyd Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Albert's bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Courtroom and corridor Notes *Final appearance of Joan Francis as Dot Greenhalgh. *Last appearance of Sheila Crossley until 23rd September 1974. *This episode was recorded in colour but with the black and white 1964 title sequence and similarly monochrome "End of Part One", "Part Two" captions and end credits. It was however scheduled to be transmitted in black and white as ITV's colour service didn't officially start until Saturday 15th November 1969 in the regions covered by Granada Television, London Weekend Television, Thames Television, ATV and Yorkshire Television. There were however test transmissions by the ITA, not by the stations themselves, in those same regions of colour programmes on different frequencies and it was possible for this episode to be seen in colour by viewers there if they retuned their sets. (see page on Colour Television for more details). *This was Coronation Street's final episode to be scheduled to be transmitted in black and white until Episode 1025 (16th November 1970) which was the first episode shown after the start of the ITV Colour Strike which ran from 13th November 1970 to 2nd February 1971. This was also the final episode that would use the 1964 title sequence. *The poem that Emily Nugent reads to Albert Tatlock on his sickbed is The Burial of Sir John Moore after Corunna (1817) by Charles Wolfe. *''TV Times'' synopsis: …but it pours. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,950,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Sheila Crossley (about Hilda Ogden): "I can just see her there on the front row - knit one, pearl one every time another head drops." Category:1969 episodes